A blast from your past: The Giver sequel
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: It's been five years since Jonas and Gabriel escaped the community. They have settled into a small village and are happy. Now, however, Jonas's past has caught with him. The community wants him back. What will he do, in order to escape them? Read to find out?
1. Chapter 1

** Ah, The Giver. I've been waiting to do this one for quite some time. Yes, yes; the story is a personal favorite of mine. Well, I can say that about a lot of books, but The Giver is a perfect example of the classic struggle of "Show; don't tell". When things about the story- like there being no color- are explained, not only do we not see it coming, but the main character doesn't know it ahead of time. And when we look back, we realize that there were numerous clues to this fact that we didn't see. That right there, is brilliant. My hats off to you, miss Lowry. Well, no more dilly-daily. It's time to get started! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Giver or any of it's characters. All rights go to Lois Lowry. I only own: Samantha, Eva, Catrina and Rosa May.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Five Years Later  
_

"Daddy! Wake up!" Little Gabriel squealed, pouncing on to the bed. Jonas awoke with a start, disgruntled.

"Ugh. What is it, Gabe?" he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mommy says breakfast is ready!" the little boy giggled, jumping off of the bed and running downstairs. Jonas sighed, rubbing his temples. He'd dreamed of the community again last night. Mother, Father, Lily, Asher and Fiona; all of them reaching out for him, as though trying to pull him back to them, to his old life. His worst nightmare; a nightmare he seemed to be suffering from a lot more often nowadays. He could only wonder why this was so.

"JONAS! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" his wife, Samantha, yelled upstairs. Jonas chuckled at her short temper.

"I'll be right down!" he called down to her. He grabbed a grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans. After he had pulled them on, he ran down the steps to greet the family.

"Morning, mom" he said, kissing Rosa May's left cheek. Rosa was 45, with dark black hair, tanned skin and pale blue eyes. She was wearing an apron, as usual, and a yellow, daisy covered dress.

"Morning, dear" Rosa May greeted him with a smile, patting his cheek "Did you sleep well?" she asked. Jonas gulped. He loved this lady; she was like the mother he'd never had. All the same, he didn't want to worry her.

"Oh yes, very well, mom. At least, I did up until _somebody _woke me up" He half-lied (That last part was true) , giving Gabriel a pointed and stern glance. Gabe giggled, sticking out his tongue at him before going back to his bowl of oatmeal.

"That's great, Dear" Rosa said.

"Hurry up and eat, Jonas" Samantha ordered, handing him a plate with 2 pancakes, a strip of bacon and a glass of orange juice "Remember, your coming to help me with the class Halloween party". Jonas groaned; he'd almost forgotten.

Samantha was a teacher for children grades K-4 at the only school in the tiny village. At 18, she had long blond hair held up in a messy bun and solemn, pale blue eyes. Today, she was wearing a dark red tank-top and a short, knee-length black skirt. Like everyone else in the village, she was barefooted.

"Thanks, honey" he told her, giving her a quick kiss before he began to eat his breakfast, joking around with the others. The day seemed like it would be eventful, but yet another happy day with his new family.

Oh, if only Jonas could have somehow known just how wrong he was.

* * *

**Suspense! *giggles* What do you guys think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Wait; you knew that when you clicked on the story... Just read. **

**Lex: Well, you don't have to wait too long! Here you go! **

**Ki11ava1s: I'm glad you enjoy Samantha's character. She's a lot of fun for me to write.**

* * *

_Chapter two: The dreams of uncertainty are certain.  
_

Jonas smiled as the children gobbled down their candies from their mini Trick-Or-Treat expedition around the village that morning.

"Now, now; don't eat your sweets too quickly, kiddos! Save some for when you get home!" Samantha chided, though not without a low chuckle.

"AW, come on, Mommy!" Gabriel whined. He was dressed in a little robot suit.

"Your mother is right, Gabe; you can't eat all of them in one go" Jonas said, then he turned to the other students "And that goes for all of you; alright?"

"Alright" many of them that moment, the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day.

"Bye, kiddos; have a happy Halloween! I'll see you all on Monday!" Samantha said as she began to put away her stuff.

"Bye Mrs. Raidenbell!" the children called as they ran out to meet their parents. Soon the classroom was near empty, leaving only Samantha, Jonas, Gabriel and Catrina, Samantha's youngest sister. She was eight, with short black hair that barely reached the nape of her neck and dark gray eyes. She wore a little bumblebee costume, complete with an mini antennae headband.

"Come on, sis!" Catrina giggled "Momma wants to see my costume!"

"Alrighty then; let's go!" Samantha said, picking up Gabriel and balancing him on her hip. Jonas went up to the door and held it open for her.

"After you, Milady" he joked, bowing. With her free arm, Samantha punched his shoulder.

"Shut up, Jonas" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am" he responded, rubbing his arm softly to ease the throbbing pain.

_Pain. _

Jonas still felt stunned that he could truly feel pain. Not from memories; True pain. Here, there was no relief-of-pain pills or stirrings pills. If you felt pain, you went to the doctor. Stirrings? You would just have to deal with them until they went away. In this village, Jonas was happily able to love his wife and raise his son.

For now.

* * *

"Daddy! Look!" Gabriel called out gleefully.

"What is it, Gabe?" Jonas asked. Catrina pointed up to the sky.

"Plane!" she squealed. Jonas looked up and felt his stomach drop.

You see, planes flew over the village often. They were often thin planes, flying high above the village, away to somewhere else. No one other than the little children- who liked to see them fly by- really looked up, for they didn't make much noise.

This plane, this was not one of those. It was a squat, flat-bellied cargo plane, straight from the community.

The very community from which Jonas and Gabriel had escaped.

"_No..._" Jonas whispered, stumbling backwards. Samantha glanced at him, confusion and worry clear on her face.

"What's going on?" she hissed softly. Before he could answer her, however, the door to the plane opened and everyone from his nightmares stepped out.

Mother.  
Father.  
Lily.  
Asher.  
Fiona.

All standing before him, blinking in the "unheard of" sunlight.

_"This cannot be goo__d" _Jonas thought, filled with panic. They all caught sight of him.

"Jonas?" Father asked, eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Jonas. We've found you!" Mother exclaimed. Jonas growled softly, gathering as much courage as he could possibly muster. It wasn't much.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at them all.

"We could say the same about you, Jonas- bonus" Father said, jumping slightly when Jonas curled his hands into fists. At that moment, Samantha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jonas? Who are these people?" she asked.

"Their some of the people from the community I told you about" he told her. Samantha's eyes widened, then narrowed at the tiny group.

"_Oh._ So _these _are the unfeeling murderers" she seethed, hate and malice filling her normally peaceful and loving voice. Gabriel squirmed.

"Mommy, your scaring me!" he 's, Lily's and Father's jaws dropped.

"G-Gabe?!" Lily yelled, stunned. The little boy shook fearfully.

"W-who are you, lady?" he asked her, as curious as ever.

"My name is Lily. I helped to take care of you when you were a one" she said, stepping a little closer. Samantha snarled like a wild animal, holding Gabriel tightly to her chest.

"You stay away from my son, Lily" Jonas growled. Lily stared at him in confusion. Father stood up.

"Gabe's not your child, Jonas. He was never given a family unit; he was supposed to be rele-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jonas screamed. The leader of the village walked over.

"What's going on here, Mr. Raidenbell?" she asked him.

"These people are from the community I came from a few years ago" Jonas explained "I don't know why their here"

"We want you to come home, Jonas" Fiona piped up, looking nervous. Five years ago, he would have found her beautiful and serene, but now, she disgusted him.

"I _AM _home, Fiona" he said to her "And I didn't ask you to come and find me. I want to be here, with my son and my wife"

"You have a spouse?" Mother questioned. Jonas nodded, wrapping an arm around Samantha's waist.

"Yes. I'm happy here, and I _DON'T_ want to go back" he said. The leader nodded, turning to the community members.

"In that case, I would like to ask you all to leave" she ordered.

"Jonas is a part of our community. He belongs with us" Asher said to her. Jonas was about to protest, but the leader beat him to it.

"As far as his marriage records show, Mr. Raidenbell is a member of _my _village" she informed him "If he wants to stay here, you have no right to pull him away. Now go back to your community"

"Thank you, Ma'am" Jonas told her, thankful. She smiled at him.

"Please, call me Harriet" she said. The community members closed their mouths, got into the plane and flew away.

_For now._

* * *

**:D  
**


End file.
